


Практически невыносимый

by innokentya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Немногие знают, что хуже Шерлока Холмса может быть только болеющий Шерлок Холмс.





	Практически невыносимый

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано для команды fandom Incest 2016 на ФБ-2016.  
> 2\. В фике используются цитаты из книги Жюля Верна «Двадцать тысяч лье под водой» (этот перевод — http://lib.ru/INOFANT/VERN/20000lje.txt).  
> 3\. Посвящение — Villisа21, без которой бы этого текста не было ♥

Мно­гие из тех, кто был зна­ком с Шер­ло­ком Хол­мсом, счи­тали его са­мым не­выно­симым че­лове­ком на све­те. Впро­чем, они на­вер­ня­ка да­же не до­гады­вались, что нет ни­кого ху­же, чем этот же Шер­лок Холмс, толь­ко бо­ле­ющий.   
  
Обыч­но ви­русы, как и боль­шинс­тво лю­дей, об­хо­дили Шер­ло­ка сто­роной. Но уж ес­ли ему уда­валось под­хва­тить да­же не­серь­ез­ную прос­ту­ду, ок­ру­жа­ющим мож­но бы­ло сме­ло раз­бе­гать­ся. Пос­то­ян­ные сте­нания о ску­ке, не са­мом бла­гопо­луч­ном са­мочувс­твии и ду­рац­кие — да, са­мые что ни на есть ду­рац­кие! — прось­бы сы­пались на близ­ких Шер­ло­ку лю­дей, слов­но из вед­ра.   
  


***

  
Пер­вой в этот раз не вы­дер­жа­ла мис­сис Хад­сон. Вер­нее, по­нача­лу она еще пы­талась за­ботить­ся о за­болев­шем Шер­ло­ке, тас­кая ему на вто­рой этаж го­рячие чаи и все­воз­можную вы­печ­ку. Уже че­рез пол­то­ра дня пос­то­ян­ных просьб и кап­ри­зов она вы­пол­ня­ла их, толь­ко под­жав гу­бы и бро­сая не­доволь­ные взгля­ды на бо­ле­юще­го. Но на ут­ро треть­его дня лоп­ну­ло тер­пе­ние да­же этой свя­той жен­щи­ны. В со­тый раз ус­лы­шав прось­бу Шер­ло­ка при­нес­ти теп­ло­го ка­као — и без пен­ки, мис­сис Хад­сон, обя­затель­но без пен­ки! — и столь­ко же раз от­ве­тив, что она его до­мо­уп­ра­витель­ни­ца, а не до­мохо­зяй­ка, мис­сис Хад­сон прос­то сбе­жала к со­сед­ке, преж­де ки­нув воз­вра­тив­ше­муся с де­журс­тва в боль­ни­це Джо­ну «Это не­выно­симо!» и хо­рошень­ко хлоп­нув вход­ной дверью на про­щание.   
  
— Ску-у-у-у-ука-а-а-а! — раз­дался из­му­чен­ный го­лос Шер­ло­ка со вто­рого эта­жа, тут же заг­лу­шен­ный па­роч­кой выс­тре­лов.   
  
За­катив гла­за, Джон не­тороп­ли­во снял с се­бя кур­тку, прис­тро­ил её ря­дом с уже нес­коль­ко дней не «вы­гули­ва­емым» паль­то Шер­ло­ка и от­пра­вил­ся на­верх. Кар­ти­на, ес­тес­твен­но, бы­ла та еще: Шер­лок, за­кутан­ный по­верх лю­бимо­го си­него ха­лата в клет­ча­тый плед, ле­жал на ди­ване, за­кинув од­ну но­гу на его спин­ку, а вто­рой ед­ва ка­са­ясь по­ла. На его ли­це зас­ты­ло вы­раже­ние та­кого ужа­са от ни­чего­неде­ланья, что Джо­ну на па­ру мгно­вений да­же ста­ло жаль Шер­ло­ка, но, впро­чем, это ощу­щение ис­чезло сра­зу, как толь­ко тот вновь при­нял­ся па­лить по ни в чем не по­вин­ной стен­ке.   
  
— Шер­лок! — Ре­тиро­вав­ший­ся на кух­ню Джон при­нял­ся рас­кла­дывать при­несен­ные про­дук­ты. — Прос­ту­да — не по­вод пор­тить квар­ти­ру мис­сис Хад­сон.   
  
В от­вет пос­лы­шалось не­доволь­ное чи­хание.   
  
— Я серь­ез­но, ес­ли что! — Джон выг­ля­нул в гос­ти­ную, ис­пу­гав­шись то­го, что Шер­лок вне­зап­но при­тих. Тот по-преж­не­му ва­лял­ся на ди­ване, но хоть от­ло­жил пис­то­лет на край сто­ла. Се­кунд де­сять по­иг­рав с Джо­ном в гля­дел­ки, Шер­лок от­кашлял­ся и за­явил жут­ко хрип­лым го­лосом:   
  
— Прос­ту­да — по­вод ску­чать. Не­нави­жу бо­леть. Не­нави­жу ску­ку. Джо-о-он! Мне нуж­но де­ло!   
  
От­кры­вая кран и хва­тая пер­вую гряз­ную та­рел­ку, Джон, не за­думы­ва­ясь, слег­ка яз­ви­тель­но от­ве­тил:   
  
— С эти­ми воп­ро­сами не ко мне. Наш до­рогой Гре­гори Лес­трейд, ин­спек­тор Скот­ланд-Яр­да, ес­ли вдруг за­был, всег­да с ра­достью те­бя под­держит и выс­лу­ша­ет.   
  
Луч­ше бы Джон это­го не го­ворил.  
  
  
 _«Объ­ект Ш221 до­гова­рива­ет­ся с ГЛ о де­ле».  
  
«Про­дол­жай­те слеж­ку, А.»._  
  


***

  
Гре­гори Лес­трейд всег­да сла­вил­ся сво­ей вы­дер­жкой при об­ще­нии с Шер­ло­ком и да­же в ка­кой-то сте­пени мог наз­вать то­го сво­им дру­гом. Но это яв­но не от­но­силось к се­год­няшне­му по­веде­нию Шер­ло­ка. Ма­ло то­го, что тот при­ехал на мес­то прес­тупле­ния, не­ис­то­во хлю­пая но­сом, так еще и от­ры­вал­ся на ко­ман­де пу­ще преж­не­го. Да­же соп­ро­вож­да­ющий Шер­ло­ка Джон не мог ни­как на не­го пов­ли­ять.   
  
Гре­гори гром­ко вздох­нул и, под­няв жел­тую лен­ту, про­шел ту­да, где сей­час, су­дя по все­му, раз­го­рал­ся жес­то­чай­ший спор меж­ду Шер­ло­ком и Сал­ли.   
  
— Не­уже­ли, сер­жант, вы нас­толь­ко сле­пы, что не ви­дите оче­вид­ней­ших де­талей? — не­годо­вал Шер­лок, от­ча­ян­но раз­ма­хивая ру­ками, от­че­го из­да­ли сма­хивал на ог­ромно­го во­рона. Его вид, воз­можно, и при­вёл бы ко­го-ни­будь в ужас, ес­ли бы не пок­раснев­ший нос и хрип­лый го­лос. Джон, уже за­кон­чивший ос­мотр тру­па, — мо­лодая де­вуш­ка, лет двад­цать пять, по пред­ва­ритель­ным дан­ным уби­та с целью ог­рабле­ния, — сто­ял в нес­коль­ких ша­гах от Шер­ло­ка и, ка­жет­ся, бо­рол­ся с же­лани­ем спря­тать ли­цо в ла­донях, что­бы толь­ко не ви­деть про­ис­хо­дяще­го.   
  
— Ин­спек­тор! — До­нован на­конец-то за­мети­ла Гре­гори и не пре­мину­ла тут же по­жало­вать­ся. — Фрик сно­ва пор­тит все рас­сле­дова­ние! За­чем вы про­дол­жа­ете пус­кать его на мес­то прес­тупле­ния? К то­му же, — она сме­рила Шер­ло­ка не­чита­емым взгля­дом, — в по­доб­ном ви­де...   
  
Гре­гори по­давил еще один тя­желый вздох. Мень­ше все­го ему хо­телось сей­час ру­гать­ся, он меч­тал ес­ли не про от­пуск, то хо­тя бы про вы­ход­ной, но этим гре­зам не суж­де­но бы­ло сбыть­ся: наш­лось де­ло, и те­перь единс­твен­ным же­лани­ем Лес­трей­да ста­ло его ско­рое рас­кры­тие. Пос­то­ян­ные ссо­ры его по­мощ­ни­цы и Шер­ло­ка ни­как не вдох­новля­ли, а по­тому он, про­каш­лявшись, про­из­нес:   
  
— Сал­ли, я ду­маю, нам нуж­но ос­та­вить Хол­мса в по­кое на па­ру ми­нут, пусть он ос­мотрит здесь все са­мос­то­ятель­но.   
  
До­нован взви­лась:   
  
— Он здесь шля­ет­ся уже чет­верть ча­са, и все, на что спо­добил­ся, — это ос­кор­бле­ния и гру­бые вы­раже­ния в сто­рону Скот­ланд-Яр­да. Он да­же труп не ос­мотрел, за не­го все сде­лал его дру... док­тор! Но для че­го здесь во­об­ще ну­жен фрик, я не мо­гу по­нять! Это де­ло про­ще прос­то­го! Сра­зу же вид­но, что смерть де­вуш­ки нас­ту­пила в ре­зуль­та­те уда­ра ка­ким-то тя­желым ту­пым пред­ме­том...   
  
Ни от­ве­тить, ни от­ре­аги­ровать ин­спек­тор на сло­ва Сал­ли не ус­пел, по­тому что его опе­редил Шер­лок. Смач­но от­кашляв­шись и про­чис­тив гор­ло, тот су­зил гла­за:   
  
— Единс­твен­ный ту­пой пред­мет, сер­жант, ко­торым мож­но сей­час ко­го-то убить, это ваш ин­теллект! И да, знай­те, что пос­леднее сло­во я при­менил к вам чис­то из жа­лос­ти.   
  
Да­же Джон, ка­жет­ся, не ожи­дал по­доб­ной гру­бос­ти от Шер­ло­ка. Он за па­ру мгно­вений ока­зал­ся прак­ти­чес­ки вплот­ную и схва­тил его за пра­вую ру­ку. Шер­лок тут же по­пытал­ся выс­во­бодить­ся и, со­вер­шенно по-ре­бячес­ки уте­рев нос ру­кавом паль­то, раз­дра­жен­но про­шипел:   
  
— От­пусти ме­ня сей­час же, Джон!   
  
Гре­гори, наб­лю­дав­ший за всем этим ба­лага­ном, мед­ленно сос­чи­тал до де­сяти, поб­ла­года­рил Де­ву Ма­рию за то, что у До­нован сей­час от­сутс­тво­вало та­бель­ное ору­жие, а за­тем раз­вернул­ся к Джо­ну и ско­ман­до­вал:   
  
— Док­тор У­от­сон, уве­дите, по­жалуй­ста, Шер­ло­ка с мес­та прес­тупле­ния. Я прек­расно ви­жу, что ему сей­час не по се­бе, а по­это­му пусть вы­лечит­ся, а по­том мы по­дыщем ему ка­кое-ни­будь де­ло.   
  
Джон мол­ча кив­нул и, вце­пив­шись в ру­ку Шер­ло­ка пу­ще преж­не­го, за­шагал в сто­рону ого­роди­тель­ной лен­ты. Тот пы­тал­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся, но в ито­ге все же сдал­ся, что, впро­чем, не ме­шало ему впол­го­лоса ру­гать иди­отизм лон­дон­ских и всех ос­таль­ных по­лицей­ских, а так­же до­казы­вать Джо­ну, что он чувс­тву­ет се­бя пре­вос­ходно, а нас­морк — это так, ерун­да.   
  
— Про под­ле­чить­ся это вы вер­но за­мети­ли, босс, — вы­дох­ну­ла Сал­ли, сто­ило толь­ко Джо­ну и Шер­ло­ку скрыть­ся из ви­ду. — Его нуж­но в псих­боль­ни­цу, к осо­бо буй­ным... И что­бы нор­маль­ные лю­ди ни­ког­да с ним не стал­ки­вались. Это же уму не­пос­ти­жимо.   
  
Гре­гори ед­ва удер­жался от то­го, что­бы не за­катить гла­за от при­чита­ний До­нован. Да, Шер­лок всег­да был не­выно­сим, но се­год­ня, ка­жет­ся, прев­зо­шел са­мого се­бя. В кар­ма­не кур­тки ти­хонь­ко про­пищал мо­биль­ный. Пы­та­ясь его дос­тать, Лес­трейд ми­мохо­дом по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся у Сал­ли, ка­кие ули­ки по­лучи­лось соб­рать, и ку­да, ра­ди все­го свя­того, по­девал­ся Ан­дерсон. Слу­шая сбив­чи­вые по­яс­не­ния До­нован, Гре­гори от­крыл вхо­дящее со­об­ще­ние. «Джон У­от­сон».   
  
 _«И что вы те­перь пред­ла­га­ете мне де­лать? Он не­выно­сим не толь­ко с ва­ми».  
  
«Он ваш со­сед, вы и ре­шай­те. Про­гуляй­тесь к Мол­ли, ду­маю, она бу­дет ра­да ви­деть Шер­ло­ка». _  
  
Луч­ше бы Гре­гори это­го не пи­сал.   
  
  
 _«Объ­ек­ты Ш221 и Д221 по­кину­ли мес­то прес­тупле­ния. Дви­жут­ся по нап­равле­нию к Бар­тсу».  
  
«Ла­бора­тория 73. Ак­ти­вируй­те ка­меры и про­дол­жай­те слеж­ку, А.»._  
  


***

  
Гре­гори ока­зал­ся прав: Мол­ли Ху­пер дей­стви­тель­но бы­ла ра­да сви­деть­ся с Шер­ло­ком. Ну как бы­ла — пер­вые ми­нут двад­цать, по­ка тер­пе­ливо слу­шала все его ука­зания, нер­вно те­ребя во­рот ха­лата и ми­ло хло­пая рес­ни­цами. Впро­чем, на Шер­ло­ка это, как и обыч­но, не про­из­ве­ло ни­како­го впе­чат­ле­ния. К то­му же, чувс­твуя се­бя не луч­шим об­ра­зом, он за­нудс­тво­вал боль­ше обыч­но­го. Окон­ча­тель­но улыб­ка ис­чезла с ли­ца Мол­ли, ког­да Шер­лок — в до­воль­но рез­кой фор­ме, меж­ду про­чим, — пот­ре­бовал при­нес­ти им с Джо­ном ко­фе, пред­ва­ритель­но ог­лу­шитель­но чих­нув. Мол­ли прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу же мет­ну­лась к две­ри, но у са­мого по­рога ос­та­нови­лась и бро­сила на Джо­на рас­те­рян­ный взгляд. Тот ед­ва за­мет­но по­качал го­ловой — мень­ше все­го ему сей­час хо­телось до­пекать бед­ня­гу еще и сво­им при­сутс­тви­ем, хва­тит с неё од­но­го Шер­ло­ка. Оп­ро­мет­чи­во от­влек­шись на ос­тавлен­ный кем-то из ра­бот­ни­ков Бар­тса ме­дицин­ский жур­нал, Джон не сра­зу за­метил, что Мол­ли вер­ну­лась в ла­бора­торию. Отор­вался от чте­ния он лишь пос­ле то­го, как ус­лы­шал го­лос Шер­ло­ка, зву­чащий на по­вышен­ных то­нах.   
  
Мол­ли сто­яла прак­ти­чес­ки у вхо­да, сжи­мая в дро­жащих ру­ках блюд­це и ча­шеч­ку с ко­рич­не­вой жид­костью. Еще две чаш­ки, ве­ро­ят­но, при­несен­ные ра­нее, юти­лись на сто­ле. Джон от­ло­жил жур­нал и прис­лу­шал­ся к раз­го­вору. Шер­лок, су­дя по все­му, был ка­тего­ричес­ки нас­тро­ен.   
  
— Мол­ли, мне ка­залось, что в об­щес­тве при­нято знать при­выч­ки че­лове­ка, к ко­торо­му ис­пы­тыва­ешь чувс­тва. Так по­чему ты до сих пор не мо­жешь за­пом­нить, ка­кой ко­фе я пред­по­читаю?  
  
Воз­му­щен­ное Джо­ново «Шер­лок!» заг­лу­шил гром­кий ка­шель. От не­ожи­дан­но­го прис­ту­па Шер­лок сог­нулся, сот­ря­са­ясь всем те­лом. Окон­ча­тель­но рас­те­ряв­шись, Мол­ли быс­тро юр­кну­ла за дверь. Но сто­ило толь­ко две­ри за ней зак­рыть­ся, как Шер­лок рас­пря­мил спи­ну и усел­ся за мик­роскоп как в ни в чем не бы­вало.   
  
— Шер­лок! — не вы­дер­жал Джон. — Как ты мо­жешь так го­ворить с де­вуш­кой?   
  
Не от­ры­вая взгля­да от оку­ляров при­бора, Шер­лок хрип­ло про­бор­мо­тал:   
  
— Она — не де­вуш­ка, она — по­мощ­ник.   
  
У Джо­на не наш­лось слов для по­доба­юще­го от­ве­та. Он был рас­сержен на Шер­ло­ка, по­тому что рань­ше тот се­бе по­доб­ных вы­ходок не поз­во­лял: да, бы­вал нес­держан, да, был кол­ким на язык, но, по край­ней ме­ре, с Мол­ли об­щался на­тяну­то уч­ти­во. А се­год­ня... Как с це­пи сор­вался. Ве­ро­ят­но, Джо­ну не сто­ило ид­ти на ус­тупки и раз­ре­шать бо­ле­юще­му рас­ха­живать по Лон­до­ну. Да толь­ко ведь ес­ли у Шер­ло­ка по­яв­ля­лась ос­трая не­об­хо­димость при­сутс­тво­вать на мес­те прес­тупле­ния, то все ос­таль­ное сра­зу от­хо­дило на вто­рой план.   
  
Нес­коль­ко ми­нут по­наб­лю­дав за при­тих­шим Шер­ло­ком, Джон вздох­нул и сно­ва при­нял­ся изу­чать жур­нал. Но спо­кой­ствие вновь прод­ли­лось не так дол­го.   
  
Мол­ли, юр­кнув­шая в ла­бора­торию нес­коль­ко ми­нут на­зад, ти­хо-ти­хо, буд­то зап­рав­ская мыш­ка, за­пол­ня­ла ка­кие-то бу­маги, ког­да в по­меще­нии раз­дался не­доволь­ный вопль Шер­ло­ка.   
  
— Черт! — Шер­лок пы­тал­ся спас­ти ос­татки сво­его стран­но­го эк­спе­римен­та, о де­талях ко­торо­го не хо­тели знать ни Мол­ли, ни Джон. — Этой ре­ак­ции не дол­жно бы­ло про­изой­ти! Пе­ребор­щил! Черт!   
  
Джон сно­ва по­доб­рался, пред­вку­шая даль­ней­шее не­годо­вание Шер­ло­ка.   
  
— Что там стряс­лось?   
  
— Ни­чего, — бур­кнул Шер­лок, все еще от­ча­ян­но рас­смат­ри­вая то, что ос­та­лось от ма­нипу­ляций, но ре­зуль­тат, су­дя по все­му, его не ус­тро­ил. По­думав с пол­ми­нуты, он раз­вернул­ся к Мол­ли и тре­бова­тель­ным то­ном твер­до про­из­нес:   
  
— Мол­ли, мне нуж­на но­вая па­ра глаз­ных яб­лок! Эти без­на­деж­но ис­порче­ны эта­новой кис­ло­той!   
  
Джон, опе­шив на па­ру мгно­вений, вски­нул на Шер­ло­ка удив­ленный взгляд:   
  
— Ты... Ты про­водил эк­спе­римент на че­лове­чес­ких гла­зах?   
  
Шер­лок рав­но­душ­но по­жал пле­чами, про­дол­жая не­от­рывно смот­реть на вско­чив­шую с мес­та Мол­ли. Джон же не уни­мал­ся:   
  
— Ты по­ливал их ук­су­сом?   
  
Шер­лок шмыг­нул но­сом и от­махнул­ся от Джо­на:   
  
— Не по­ливал, а за­мачи­вал. И не ук­су­сом, а рас­тво­ром эта­новой кис­ло­ты с до­бав­ле­ни­ем са­харо­зы! — Он рас­ска­зывал это буд­ничным то­ном, и не­воль­но ста­нови­лось страш­но. — Мне не­об­хо­димо уз­нать, что про­ис­хо­дит с глаз­ны­ми тка­нями пос­ле то­го, как они нач­нут ре­аги­ровать в по­доб­ной сре­де, но, ка­жет­ся, я пе­ребор­щил с про­цен­тным со­от­но­шени­ем... Мол­ли! Мне сроч­но нуж­ны но­вые глаз­ные яб­ло­ки!   
  
Мол­ли одер­ну­ла ру­кава ха­лата, вып­ря­милась и быс­тро за­тара­тори­ла:   
  
— Шер­лок, прос­ти, но у нас нет но­вых пос­тупле­ний на этой не­деле, а бо­лее ста­рые те­бе не по­дой­дут. Мне очень жаль, но я ни­чем не смо­гу по­мочь сей­час...  
  
— Как это нет но­вых пос­тупле­ний? — Шер­лок скло­нил го­лову на­бок и при­щурил­ся, что­бы выг­ля­деть уве­рен­нее, хо­тя это и слож­но­вато сде­лать, ког­да у те­бя за­ложен­ный и до крас­но­ты на­тер­тый нос, а под гла­зами за­лег­ли ог­ромные тем­ные кру­ги. — Се­год­ня у Лес­трей­да был труп. Де­вица, лет под трид­цать... За­меча­тель­ный ва­ри­ант для мо­его эк­спе­римен­та!   
  
Мол­ли вздрог­ну­ла от не­ожи­дан­ности:   
  
— Нет, Шер­лок. — Нес­мотря на то, что го­вори­ла она, слег­ка за­ика­ясь, в её сло­вах чувс­тво­валась же­лез­ная уве­рен­ность. — Этот труп я еще да­же не ос­матри­вала, поп­росту н-не ус­пе­ла. Как я, по-тво­ему, объ­яс­ню в ме­дицин­ском зак­лю­чении от­сутс­твие у тру­па глаз­ных яб­лок, ес­ли они бы­ли, п-преж­де чем его дос­та­вили в Бартс? А ког­да объ­явят­ся р-родс­твен­ни­ки? Что я ска­жу? Как я им в гла­за посм-мот­рю? Я... я же врач, в кон­це кон­цов!   
  
— Ка­кой же врач, ес­ли ты па­толо­го­ана­том, — вне­зап­но взбрык­нул Шер­лок. — Ты ведь не ле­чишь! Нет, я не сом­не­ва­юсь и не от­ри­цаю, что наб­лю­дать за людь­ми и из­ме­нени­ями в их ор­га­низ­ме пос­ле смер­ти ин­те­рес­нее, чем ле­чить жи­вых... Но... врач? Оп­ро­мет­чи­во, Мол­ли.   
  
Мол­ли стой­ко вы­дер­жа­ла пря­мой взгляд Шер­ло­ка, слег­ка при­кусив ниж­нюю гу­бу, что­бы та не дро­жала, раз­верну­лась на пят­ках и, преж­де чем вы­лететь из ла­бора­тории, ки­нула:   
  
— Для вас — док­тор Ху­пер.   
  
Джон, уже дав­но по­забыв­ший об ин­те­ресо­вав­шем его жур­на­ле, по­дошел к Шер­ло­ку и с уко­риз­ной про­из­нес:   
  
— Ты не­выно­сим. Нет, и в обыч­ном сос­то­янии ты слож­ный для по­нима­ния че­ловек, но ког­да бо­ле­ешь, то...  
  
Фра­зы Джон до­гово­рить не ус­пел, по­тому что дверь ка­бине­та рез­ко рас­пахну­лась, и в по­меще­нии сно­ва по­яви­лась Мол­ли, сжи­ма­ющая в ру­ках паль­то Шер­ло­ка. Сгру­зив его на стол пе­ред Шер­ло­ком, умуд­рившись не за­деть ни од­ну из про­бирок, она вздер­ну­ла под­бо­родок:   
  
— Мис­тер Холмс, мне ка­жет­ся, вам луч­ше по­кинуть Бартс. Здесь не мес­то пос­то­рон­ним. — Нем­но­го по­низив го­лос, она по­вер­ну­лась к Джо­ну: — Джон, по­жалуй­ста, прос­ле­ди за тем, что­бы он не приб­ли­жал­ся к зда­нию боль­ни­цы все вре­мя, по­ка бо­ле­ет. Ина­че... — Мол­ли ос­та­нови­лась, что­бы наб­рать воз­ду­ха. — Ина­че я очень быс­тро най­ду сле­ду­ющую па­ру глаз для эк­спе­римен­та.  
  
По­ка Джон, ос­толбе­нев, смот­рел на при­няв­шу­юся пря­тать взгляд Мол­ли, ко­торая, су­дя по все­му, осоз­на­ла, что ве­ла се­бя слиш­ком про­вока­ци­он­но, Шер­лок, на­вер­ное, в со­тый раз шмыг­нул но­сом и по­пытал­ся вер­нуть­ся к мик­роско­пу. Его ос­та­нови­ла ру­ка Джо­на, мяг­ко сжав­шая пред­плечье.  
  
— Шер­лок, мы ухо­дим. Со­бирай­ся.   
  
Взгляд Шер­ло­ка был по­лон не­годо­вания и — пред­ска­зу­емо — оби­ды. Но, к удив­ле­нию, он не рис­кнул ос­лу­шать­ся и шаг­нул к умы­валь­ни­ку, что­бы опо­лос­нуть ру­ки.   
  
В так­си Джон отод­ви­нул­ся к про­тиво­полож­но­му ок­ну и дос­тал те­лефон, ук­радкой пог­ля­дывая на хму­рого и мол­ча­ливо­го Шер­ло­ка. В обыч­ный день со­об­ще­ние но­сило бы де­жур­ный ха­рак­тер, но сей­час Джо­ну бы­ло дей­стви­тель­но стыд­но за вы­ход­ки Шер­ло­ка.   
  
 _«Мол­ли, из­ви­ни нас, по­жалуй­ста. Мне ка­жет­ся, что у Ш. тем­пе­рату­ра, и он прос­то не со­об­ра­жа­ет, что и ко­му го­ворит».  
  
«По­рой ка­жет­ся, что у не­го тем­пе­рату­ра круг­лый год :(»  
...  
«Прос­ти».  
...  
«Все хо­рошо».   
...  
«Ес­ли ему не по­могут ле­карс­тва, дай от каш­ля смесь из го­ряче­го мо­лока, мас­ла и яй­ца. Хо­рошее средс­тво».   
  
«Спа­сибо, Мол­ли, ты нас­то­ящий друг».   
  
«Все рав­но вы­дер­жать Ш. мо­жешь толь­ко ты, Джон :)»_  
  
Луч­ше бы Мол­ли так не счи­тала.   
  
  
 _«Объ­ек­ты Ш221 и Д221 по­кину­ли Бартс и дви­жут­ся в сто­рону Бей­кер-стрит».  
  
«Вы зна­ете, что де­лать, А.»_  
  


***

  
Джон У­от­сон со­вер­шенно спра­вед­ли­во мог но­сить зва­ние са­мого тер­пе­ливо­го че­лове­ка, зна­комо­го с Шер­ло­ком Хол­мсом. Он сто­ичес­ки тер­пел все эк­спе­римен­ты, боль­шинс­тво из ко­торых яв­но бы­ли свя­заны с не­кой тай­ной опе­раци­ей «по­мешай ды­шать ближ­не­му сво­ему», выс­лу­шивал ком­мента­рии по по­воду ин­теллек­та ок­ру­жа­ющих и са­мого Джо­на, а еще ос­та­вал­ся ря­дом в са­мые труд­ные для Шер­ло­ка вре­мена. Вот и сей­час, ког­да Шер­лок вел се­бя ху­же, чем жен­щи­на во вре­мя менс­тру­аль­но­го цик­ла, Джон ста­рал­ся на­дол­го не от­лу­чать­ся из до­ма и на нес­коль­ко дней от­про­сил­ся в боль­ни­це, что­бы ле­чить сво­его глав­но­го па­ци­ен­та. Джо­на мож­но бы­ло наз­вать во­ис­ти­ну свя­тым че­лове­ком, по­тому что он про­щал Шер­ло­ку прак­ти­чес­ки все. Прак­ти­чес­ки — по­тому что да­же у са­мых луч­ших ра­но или поз­дно нас­та­ет пре­дел тер­пе­ния.   
  
Пос­ле пре­быва­ния в Бар­тсе у Джо­на слег­ка ис­порти­лось нас­тро­ение. Он знал, что Шер­лок мо­жет быть гру­бым, но не нас­толь­ко же. Джон да­же не рис­кнул за­ехать по пу­ти в ап­те­ку, поп­ро­сив так­систа сле­довать сра­зу к 221-Б.   
  
До­ма он доб­ро­воль­но-при­нуди­тель­но уло­жил Шер­ло­ка от­ды­хать, пред­ва­ритель­но на­по­ив его ча­ем, по­тому что есть что-то су­щес­твен­нее тот от­ка­зал­ся. Пос­ле это­го Джон раз­ре­шил се­бе рас­сла­бить­ся бук­валь­но на пол­ча­са: схо­дил в душ, при­нял — на вся­кий слу­чай, что­бы не под­це­пить ви­рус, — ви­тами­ны да съ­ел па­ру бу­тер­бро­дов. Шер­лок на­конец-то зад­ре­мал, и хоть его сон был бес­по­кой­ным, Джон по-быс­тро­му ре­шил смо­тать­ся за ле­карс­тва­ми. Их до­маш­няя ап­течка бы­ла по­доз­ри­тель­но пус­та, не ина­че как Шер­лок спус­тил все на не­дав­ние эк­спе­римен­ты. Дав се­бе сло­во в бу­дущем пе­рета­щить ко­роб­ку с ле­карс­тва­ми в свою ком­на­ту, Джон на­кинул кур­тку и бод­ро за­шагал в сто­рону ап­те­ки.   
  
Он от­сутс­тво­вал до­ма мень­ше двад­ца­ти ми­нут, и ус­пел вер­нуть­ся до то­го, как Шер­лок прос­нулся. Джон ед­ва ли не на цы­поч­ках прок­рался че­рез гос­ти­ную, где ми­ролю­биво со­пел Шер­лок, от­вернув­шись ли­цом к спин­ке ди­вана, пос­та­вил па­кет с ле­карс­тва­ми на хо­лодиль­ник и при­нял­ся как мож­но ти­ше го­товить ужин. От ба­наль­но­го ку­рино­го буль­она он ре­шил от­ка­зать­ся, спра­вед­ли­во ре­шив, что Шер­лок не пре­минет от­пустить ка­кую-ни­будь гнус­ную кол­кость по это­му по­воду, а по­тому ос­та­новил­ся на овощ­ном ра­гу. Прос­тое в при­готов­ле­нии и лег­кое для же­луд­ка — то, что нуж­но ос­лаблен­но­му ор­га­низ­му.   
  
Впро­чем, спо­кой­но за­кон­чить кол­до­вать над блю­дом у Джо­на не по­лучи­лось — прос­нулся Шер­лок, пер­вым де­лом при­няв­ший­ся каш­лять, буд­то за­веден­ный. По­ка Джон мыл ру­ки, ка­шель прек­ра­тил­ся, но на­чались сте­нания:   
  
— Джо-о-о-он! Мне скуч­но!   
  
На се­кун­ду Джон за­катил гла­за, ус­тав от пос­то­ян­но­го по­ис­ка раз­вле­чений для Шер­ло­ка, а пос­ле наб­рал в ста­кан во­ды и, прих­ва­тив ле­карс­тва, по­кинул кух­ню. Он зас­та­вил Шер­ло­ка вы­пить до­воль­но про­тив­ный на вкус си­роп от каш­ля, из­ме­рил тем­пе­рату­ру и тут же дал жа­ропо­нижа­ющее. Пос­ледним, что Шер­лок прак­ти­чес­ки без­ро­пот­но при­нял из рук Джо­на, ста­ли ви­тами­ны для об­ще­го ук­репле­ния ор­га­низ­ма. За­тем, под­тя­нув плед прак­ти­чес­ки до под­бо­род­ка, он хрип­ло по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся:   
  
— А где же буль­он?   
  
Джон хмык­нул:   
  
— Уже при­думал па­роч­ку хо­роших шу­ток? Нет, при­ятель, — он ле­гонь­ко пох­ло­пал Шер­ло­ка по пред­плечью, — се­год­ня у нас ве­гета­ри­ан­ское ме­ню, бу­дем есть ра­гу.   
  
Шер­лок шмыг­нул но­сом и, по всей ви­димос­ти, ре­шил не воз­ра­жать. Ок­ликнул он Джо­на ког­да тот уже прак­ти­чес­ки по­кинул ком­на­ту, что­бы про­верить, не го­тов ли ужин:  
  
— А ка­као бу­дет? Я хо­чу ка­као!   
  
Джон удив­ленно вски­нул бро­ви и, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь, па­риро­вал:  
  
— Я те­бе не мис­сис Хад­сон, Шер­лок. С неё и бу­дешь спра­шивать свое ка­као. А я и без это­го ус­тал как со­бака.   
  
Оби­жен­но­го фыр­канья в от­вет Джон уже не слы­шал. Он прис­таль­но вгля­дывал­ся в под­ру­мянив­ши­еся на ско­вород­ке ово­щи и тща­тель­но их пе­реме­шивал, не же­лая ис­портить еду из-за Шер­ло­ка. Впро­чем, за­вер­шись се­год­няшний день по­доб­ным об­ра­зом — Джон не уди­вил­ся бы ров­ным сче­том ни на й­оту.  
  
Пос­ле ужи­на, ко­торый, ко­неч­но, не обо­шел­ся без пре­пира­ний, Джон прос­ле­дил, что­бы Шер­лок вы­пил вто­рую пар­тию ле­карств, по­удоб­ней ус­тро­ил­ся в крес­ле и вклю­чил те­леви­зор. Ему бы­ло прек­расно из­вес­тно, что Шер­лок тер­петь не мог этот «го­воря­щий ящик», но и ос­та­вать­ся на­еди­не с раз­дра­житель­ным со­седом не хо­телось. Шер­лок, зас­лы­шав му­зыку из рек­ламно­го ро­лика, ут­кнул­ся ли­цом в по­душ­ку, про­бор­мо­тав что-то по­хожее на «дег­ра­дация». Хо­тя за точ­ность Джон ру­чать­ся не мог, впол­не воз­можно, что ему прос­то пос­лы­шалось.  
  
Прог­ля­дев нес­коль­ко ка­налов, Джон ре­шил ос­та­новить­ся на вы­пус­ке но­вос­тей. Ему не хо­телось ос­та­вать­ся в ин­форма­ци­он­ном ва­ку­уме и ог­ра­ничи­вать­ся лишь фак­та­ми из жиз­ни по­лицей­ских Скот­ленд-Яр­да и их по­допеч­ных — жи­вых и не осо­бо. Джон зас­лу­шал­ся ме­лодич­ным го­лосом ве­дущей и не сра­зу по­нял, что Шер­лок пы­та­ет­ся что-то ему втол­ко­вать, ос­тавшись в преж­нем по­ложе­нии — вплот­ную при­жав­шись к по­душ­ке.   
  
— Ты со мной раз­го­вари­ва­ешь? — об­ра­тил­ся Джон в сто­рону ди­вана, не сво­дя взгля­да с эк­ра­на те­леви­зора.   
  
— Да, — про­сипел Шер­лок, на­конец-то по­вора­чивая го­лову на­бок. — Я го­ворил, что не­нави­жу жур­на­лис­тов. Они в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем жад­ные и жаж­ду­щие на­живы лю­ди. Их ра­бота — из­вле­кать удо­воль­ствие из стра­даний дру­гих.   
  
Джон прям опе­шил. По­доб­ной ти­рады от Шер­ло­ка он ни­как не ожи­дал. За­дум­чи­во по­чесав лоб, Джон все же не смог удер­жать­ся от яз­ви­тель­но­го от­ве­та:   
  
— Чем-то по­хоже на твое за­нятие, не на­ходишь?   
  
На­вер­ное, ес­ли бы у Шер­ло­ка бы­ло боль­ше сил, то он бы уже за­бегал по ком­на­те, раз­ма­хивая ру­ками и до­казы­вая свою пра­воту. Но так он лишь скри­вил гу­бы, про­демонс­три­ровав этим все, что ду­ма­ет о срав­не­ни­ях Джо­на:   
  
— Я пы­та­юсь по­мочь лю­дям ра­зоб­рать­ся в си­ту­ации, по­тому что боль­шинс­тво сле­по и не ви­дит, что про­ис­хо­дит у них под но­сом. А жур­на­лис­ты умуд­ря­ют­ся раз­дуть из не­вин­ной под­робнос­ти боль­шой скан­дал, сен­са­цию, и все для рей­тин­гов.   
  
— Ту­ше, — хмык­нул Джон и пе­рек­лю­чил ка­нал. Прог­рамма про при­роду не впе­чат­ли­ла ни его, ни при­няв­ше­гося каш­лять Шер­ло­ка — и нет, Джон, ко­неч­но, ни се­кун­ды не ду­мал, что это спе­ци­аль­но. Приш­лось клик­нуть пуль­том еще нес­коль­ко раз.   
  
Нес­мотря на поз­дний ве­чер, Джон умуд­рился нат­кнуть­ся на ка­кой-то муль­тфильм. При­кинув, что тут Шер­ло­ку не к че­му прид­рать­ся, ведь вряд ли есть что-то луч­ше для от­ды­ха и раз­груз­ки, он ре­шил хо­тя бы на ко­рот­кое вре­мя про­ник­нуть­ся чу­деса­ми сов­ре­мен­ной ани­мации. Не прош­ло и пя­ти ми­нут, как Шер­лок за­ер­зал, пы­та­ясь улечь­ся в бо­лее удоб­ной по­зе. Это дей­ствие соп­ро­вож­да­лось крях­те­ни­ем — буд­то ста­рик, ну пра­во! — и по­каш­ли­вани­ем. Джон уже хо­тел приг­ро­зить, что даст снот­ворное, ес­ли тот не прек­ра­тит во­рочать­ся, ког­да Шер­лок, вновь ут­кнув­шись в по­душ­ку, про­бор­мо­тал:   
  
— Джон...   
  
Мыс­ленно взмо­лив­шись не­бесам, Джон креп­че сжал пульт в ла­дони и по­пытал­ся от­ве­тить са­мым спо­кой­ным то­ном:   
  
— Да?   
  
— Мне трид­цать че­тыре, — про­из­нес Шер­лок, слег­ка при­под­няв го­лову и при­щурив­шись, — а не че­тыре. За­чем мы смот­рим эту маз­ню в дви­жении?   
  
Джон ус­та­ло прик­рыл гла­за и при­нял­ся счи­тать про се­бя до де­сяти. Ког­да-ни­будь, он уве­рен, ему воз­дас­тся за тер­пе­ние, но имен­но се­год­ня не­беса не бы­ли нас­тро­ены от­пла­тить Джо­ну доб­рой мо­нетой. Сно­ва пос­мотрев на Шер­ло­ка, Джон нат­кнул­ся на ис­пы­тыва­ющий взгляд, глу­боко вдох­нул и пе­рек­лю­чил ка­нал.   
  
В этот раз им по­пал­ся ка­кой-то ху­дожес­твен­ный фильм, но Шер­лок не ус­пел на­чать воз­му­щать­ся ба­наль­нос­ти сю­жета, де­ревян­ным ак­те­рам и от­кро­вен­но пло­хому му­зыкаль­но­му соп­ро­вож­де­нию, по­тому что у Джо­на зат­резво­нил мо­биль­ник. Шер­лок от­вернул­ся к стен­ке ди­вана, преж­де неб­режно бро­сив:   
  
— Поз­дно­вато для звон­ков, док­тор Сой­ер.   
  
Джон по при­выч­ке мол­ча по­качал го­ловой и, заб­рав те­лефон со сто­лика, уда­лил­ся на кух­ню. Шер­лок, ес­тес­твен­но, ока­зал­ся прав: зво­нила имен­но Са­ра. По­ряд­ком по­дус­тавший от об­щес­тва Шер­ло­ка Джон был ис­крен­не рад её слы­шать. Та зво­нила, что­бы, ка­жет­ся, по­гово­рить обо всем: по­ин­те­ресо­валась, как про­тека­ет бо­лезнь Шер­ло­ка, ве­лела пе­редать по­жела­ния ско­рей­ше­го выз­до­ров­ле­ния, рас­ска­зала, как про­шел ра­бочий день, по­весе­лила па­роч­кой умо­ритель­ных рас­ска­зов о па­ци­ен­тах... Ин­форма­ция сы­палась на Джо­на слов­но про­лив­ной дождь, но ему бы­ло ком­фор­тно слу­шать этот при­ят­ный го­лос, под­да­кивать и ста­рать­ся от­ве­чать, ког­да от не­го это­го ожи­дали. В кон­це кон­цов Джон про­гово­рил с Са­рой чуть боль­ше со­рока ми­нут, а ког­да за­метил, сколь­ко вре­мени прош­ло, то слег­ка сму­тил­ся — бро­сать бо­ле­юще­го Шер­ло­ка на­дол­го все же не сто­ило — и до­воль­но быс­тро за­кон­чил раз­го­вор, по­обе­щав, что как толь­ко ур­вет воз­можность, то обя­затель­но заг­ля­нет к ней в гос­ти и, мо­жет быть — что бы­ло ска­зано край­не до­вери­тель­ным то­ном — да­же ос­та­нет­ся на ночь.   
  
В гос­ти­ной Джон зас­тал ин­те­рес­ней­шую кар­ти­ну — пе­ревер­нувший­ся на спи­ну Шер­лок во все гла­за наб­лю­дал за тем, что про­ис­хо­дит в филь­ме, ко­торый Джон наз­ло ос­та­вил на эк­ра­не, преж­де чем уй­ти раз­го­вари­вать, с вык­лю­чен­ным зву­ком. Зас­лы­шав ша­ги Джо­на, Шер­лок ста­ратель­но зев­нул, мо­мен­таль­но сде­лав вид, что со­вер­шенно не за­ин­те­ресо­ван кар­тинкой на эк­ра­не.   
  
— Ни­ког­да не за­мечал, что ты фа­нат не­мого ки­но, — не пре­минул по­шутить над дру­гом Джон, опус­ка­ясь в крес­ло.   
  
Шер­лок скри­вил­ся.  
  
— По­доб­ные ше­дев­ры, — вло­жив как мож­но боль­ше яда во вто­рое сло­во, па­риро­вал он, — ес­ли и мож­но смот­реть, то толь­ко без зву­ка. Го­раз­до ло­гич­ней смот­рится, ког­да ты мо­жешь сам пред­ста­вить ди­алог ге­ро­ев.   
  
Джон ед­ва удер­жался, что­бы не прис­вис­тнуть: оп­равды­ва­ющий­ся Шер­лок — это что-то но­вень­кое. Улыб­нувшись, на­вер­ное, впер­вые за день, Джон вы­тянул но­ги и, по­тирая ко­лено, про­из­нес:   
  
— Са­ра пе­реда­вала те­бе при­вет и по­жела­ла ско­рей­ше­го выз­до­ров­ле­ния. Уж прос­ти, но я по­жало­вал­ся ей, и она сог­ла­силась, что ты и прав­да ве­дешь се­бя как ре­бенок.   
  
Шер­лок тут же рез­ко сел, зас­лы­шав пос­леднее пред­ло­жение. Су­дя по вы­раже­нию ли­ца, ему яв­но что-то не пон­ра­вилось, и он об­ду­мывал весь­ма кол­кий от­вет. Впро­чем, нап­ря­жен­ность, по­вис­шая в воз­ду­хе, мо­мен­таль­но ис­па­рилась, сто­ило Шер­ло­ку вер­нуть­ся в го­ризон­таль­ное по­ложе­ние. Точ­нее, Джо­ну по­каза­лось, что ис­па­рилась...   
  
— От­ку­да она во­об­ще зна­ет, как ве­дут се­бя де­ти? У неё их нет! — го­лос Шер­ло­ка зву­чал спо­кой­но, но ру­чать­ся за его рав­но­душие яв­но не сто­ило.  
  
Джон по­жал пле­чами:   
  
— Шер­лок, она врач. И ей не раз при­ходи­лось иметь де­ло с ма­лень­ки­ми кап­ризны­ми па­ци­ен­та­ми. Сей­час у ме­ня по­хожий слу­чай, толь­ко кап­ризный па­ци­ент дав­но уже вы­рос из дет­ско­го воз­раста.   
  
Вздер­ну­тая бровь Шер­ло­ка го­вори­ла о мно­гом, но Джон не об­ра­тил на это ни­како­го вни­мания и про­дол­жил:   
  
— Ну и, ес­тес­твен­но, ей, как жен­щи­не, по­ложе­но мно­гое знать о де­тях. Ра­но или поз­дно у неё бу­дут свои...  
  
— Не бу­дут, — от­ре­зал Шер­лок, ус­та­вив­шись в эк­ран те­леви­зора, где мель­те­шили лю­ди, пы­та­ясь ко­го-то вы­тащить из го­ряще­го до­ма. — У неё не бу­дет де­тей, Джон, она их не хо­чет. В про­тив­ном слу­чае, она не при­нима­ла бы про­тиво­зача­точ­ные и дав­но бы уже по­пыта­лась выс­ко­чить за те­бя за­муж, за­бере­менев. Ты неп­ло­хой ва­ри­ант для та­кой прос­тушки как она, но, как ви­дишь...   
  
По­ка Шер­лок го­ворил, Джон нес­коль­ко раз из­ме­нил­ся в ли­це. Хо­роше­го нас­тро­ения как не бы­вало, и в этом сно­ва был ви­новен лишь один че­ловек. Че­ловек, ко­торо­му Джо­ну сей­час до зу­да в ку­лаках хо­телось съ­ез­дить по мор­де.   
  
— Шер­лок! Ты пе­рехо­дишь все гра­ницы!   
  
Шер­лок еще силь­нее за­кутал­ся в плед и хмык­нул:   
  
— Все­го лишь здра­во рас­суждаю.  
  
Джон вско­чил с крес­ла и при­нял­ся хо­дить по ком­на­те, со­бирая все не­об­хо­димые ве­щи.   
  
— Нет. Как раз не здра­во! Та­кое ощу­щение, что вмес­те с те­лом за­болел и твой мозг! И я от­ка­зыва­юсь те­бя ле­чить, Шер­лок Холмс! Это не­выно­симо! В те­бе нет ни грам­ма так­та или со­вес­ти! И ес­ли бы ты сей­час не ва­лял­ся с вы­сокой тем­пе­рату­рой, то мой ку­лак бы до­ход­чи­во объ­яс­нил, что не сто­ит по­доб­ные ве­щи го­ворить о мо­ей де­вуш­ке!   
  
Джон схва­тил со сто­ла бу­маж­ник, связ­ку клю­чей и не­боль­шой блок­нот, без ко­торо­го в пос­леднее вре­мя ни­куда не вы­ходил, и твер­дым ша­гом нап­ра­вил­ся к две­ри. Он был взбе­шен не на шут­ку и боль­ше ни ми­нуты не пла­ниро­вал ос­та­вать­ся в од­ном по­меще­нии с Шер­ло­ком. И ви­деть он его не же­лал, по край­ней ме­ре, до то­го мо­мен­та, по­ка злость не ис­чезнет. Ну или — что ма­лове­ро­ят­но — по­ка Шер­лок не из­ви­нит­ся.   
  
— Джон, ты ку­да? — До­нес­лось до не­го уже на лес­тни­це.   
  
Уже спус­тивший­ся на нес­коль­ко сту­пенек вниз Джон гром­ко крик­нул:   
  
— Убеж­дать­ся, что Са­ра смо­жет иметь де­тей! От ме­ня!   
  
Обуть­ся и на­кинуть кур­тку бы­ло де­лом нес­коль­ких се­кунд. По­ка паль­цы на­щупы­вали в по­луть­ме двер­ную руч­ку, Джон мель­ком по­думал, что, дол­жно быть, раз­бу­дил сво­им ором мис­сис Хад­сон. Но на из­ви­нения вре­мени не бы­ло.   
  
Выс­ко­чив на ули­цу, Джон нап­ра­вил­ся к бли­жай­шей стан­ции мет­ро, но не ус­пел прой­ти и нес­коль­ких де­сят­ков яр­дов, как его наг­нал чер­ный ав­то­мобиль. Как толь­ко от­кры­лась дверь, Джон уви­дел по­мощ­ни­цу Май­кроф­та. Ан­тея со­чувс­твен­но улыб­ну­лась:   
  
— Доб­рый ве­чер. Под­ки­нуть вас к док­то­ру Сой­ер?   
  
Ис­пы­тав по­нача­лу раз­дра­жение от всез­най­ства брать­ев Холмс, Джон хо­тел пос­лать Ан­тею ко всем чер­тям во гла­ве с её на­чаль­ни­ком, но прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу по­нял, что пра­витель­ствен­ный ав­то­мобиль — са­мый быс­трый спо­соб доб­рать­ся до Са­ры в це­лос­ти и сох­раннос­ти за ко­рот­кое вре­мя, а с этих, сле­дящих, не убу­дет. К то­му же, Май­крофт ему яв­но за­дол­жал за то, что он про­нян­чился с Шер­ло­ком эти нес­коль­ко дней.   
  
Сев в ма­шину, Джон да­же не пот­ру­дил­ся наз­вать ад­рес, прек­расно по­нимая, что Ан­тея дав­но пре­дуп­ре­дила во­дите­ля, ку­да нуж­но ехать. Нес­коль­ко ми­нут про­наб­лю­дав за сме­ня­ющи­мися в окош­ке ноч­ны­ми ви­дами Лон­до­на, Джон от­ба­раба­нил на ко­лене ка­кой-то рва­ный ритм и, наб­равшись сме­лос­ти, вы­палил:   
  
— Пе­редай­те ва­шему бос­су, что его бра­тец — нес­носная сво­лочь, и пусть сам с ним раз­би­ра­ет­ся.   
  
Ан­тея, не от­ры­вав­ша­яся от те­лефо­на ров­но с то­го мо­мен­та, как Джон, сев в ма­шину, зах­лопнул за со­бой двер­цу, кив­ну­ла:   
  
— Пе­редам, не сом­не­вай­тесь.   
  
Уже не чувс­твуя в се­бе бы­лой уве­рен­ности, Джон сно­ва раз­вернул­ся к ок­ну и про­бор­мо­тал:   
  
— По­хоже, что толь­ко Май­крофт смо­жет сов­ла­дать с Шер­ло­ком.   
  
Воз­можно, луч­ше бы Джон так не счи­тал. Но, впро­чем, толь­ко воз­можно.   
  
  
 _«Объ­ект Д221 дос­тавлен к док­то­ру СС».  
  
«Бла­года­рю, А. Вы зна­ете, что де­лать».   
  
«Да, сэр».  
...  
«И еще. Объ­ект ве­лел пе­редать, что ваш брат — нес­носная сво­лочь».   
  
«Объ­ект мо­жет не вол­но­вать­ся, этот факт мне дав­но из­вестен. Доб­рой но­чи, А.».  
  
«Доб­рой но­чи, босс».   
  
  
 **Service notification**. От­клю­чить ви­де­онаб­лю­дение на Бей­кер-стрит, 221-Б, кро­ме ка­меры А105 (крыль­цо).  
  
 **Message received.**  _  
  


***

  
Май­крофт Холмс доб­рался до Бей­кер-стрит за нес­час­тные чет­верть ча­са, что, впро­чем, ни­чуть не уди­витель­но, ведь нес­мотря на то, что Лон­дон яв­лялся од­ной из гус­то­насе­лен­ных ев­ро­пей­ских сто­лиц, ночью по­ток тран­спор­та зна­читель­но ре­дел, и мож­но бы­ло спо­кой­но ехать на боль­шой ско­рос­ти. Преж­де чем вый­ти из ав­то­моби­ля, он дал яс­ные ука­зания во­дите­лю — заб­рать зав­тра на этом же мес­те ров­но в шесть ут­ра. Май­крофт прос­ле­дил взгля­дом за ма­шиной, по­ка та не скры­лась за по­воро­том, смах­нул с паль­то не­сущес­тву­ющие пы­лин­ки и нап­ра­вил­ся к 221-Б.  
  
Нес­пешно под­нявшись на крыль­цо, он на нес­коль­ко се­кунд зас­тыл пе­ред дверью. Двер­ной мо­лоток, как и обыч­но, был сдви­нут нем­но­го вле­во, но это не выз­ва­ло у Май­кроф­та бы­лого раз­дра­жения. Ско­рее по при­выч­ке, не­жели из-за уп­рямс­тва, он воз­вра­тил его в го­ризон­таль­ное по­ложе­ние и сколь­знул ру­кой в кар­ман паль­то, из­вле­кая от­ту­да не­боль­шой изящ­ный ключ. Его, вмес­те со все­ми соп­ро­води­тель­ны­ми до­кумен­та­ми о лич­ностях Мар­ты Хад­сон и Джо­на У­от­со­на, лю­без­но пре­дос­та­вила Ан­тея еще пол­то­ра го­да на­зад. Но до это­го дня от­кры­вать дверь лич­но как-то не при­ходи­лось, обыч­но Май­крофт до­воль­ство­вал­ся тем, что у Шер­ло­ка все бы­ло на­рас­пашку. Ну, кро­ме ду­ши, ес­тес­твен­но, но та ста­ла для Май­кроф­та прак­ти­чес­ки неп­ро­ходи­мыми по­тем­ка­ми при­мер­но пос­ле пят­надца­тиле­тия Шер­ло­ка.   
  
Ключ по­дошел к разъ­ему, лег­ко про­вора­чива­ясь в сква­жине. Вряд ли мис­сис Хад­сон по­дума­ла бы, что на квар­ти­ру по­зари­лись во­ры, но Май­крофт все рав­но под­ни­мал­ся на­верх как мож­но ти­ше; ему хо­телось ос­тать­ся не­заме­чен­ным для Шер­ло­ка. Ес­ли бы по­доб­ное ап­ри­ори бы­ло воз­можно, ко­неч­но.   
  
Шер­ло­ка Май­крофт зас­тал все так же ле­жащим на ди­ване и от­ча­ян­но де­ла­ющим вид, что спит глу­боким сном. Май­кроф­та всег­да бы­ло труд­но об­ма­нуть, и Шер­лок это прек­расно знал. Су­дя по все­му, он сно­ва из­ны­вал от ску­ки и ре­шил про­верить стар­ше­го бра­та на наб­лю­датель­ность.   
  
— У спя­щего че­лове­ка не бы­ва­ет нас­толь­ко за­мед­ленно­го ды­хания, Шер­лок, — ша­гая по нап­равле­нию к ка­мину за­метил Май­крофт. Ак­ку­рат­но прис­тро­ив паль­то на спин­ке крес­ла Джо­на и прис­ло­нив зонт, он за­мер, ожи­дая, ког­да Шер­ло­ку на­до­ест ло­мать ко­медию. — Уве­рен, что ес­ли сей­час при­мусь счи­тать твой пульс, то он до­кажет единс­твен­но вер­ное — ты лжец.   
  
Шер­лок, что бы­ло впол­не ожи­да­емо, тут же рас­пахнул гла­за и, шмыг­нув но­сом, до­воль­но злоб­но про­из­нес:   
  
— Я ни­ког­да не лгу, Май­крофт.   
  
Май­крофт кри­во улыб­нулся:   
  
— Раз­ве что толь­ко для де­ла, прав­да, Шер­лок?   
  
— Это не вранье, — уже ми­ролю­бивей про­вор­чал Шер­лок. — Это час­тичное сок­ры­тие прав­ды. И де­лаю я так лишь по­тому, что в про­тив­ном слу­чае Скот­ланд-Ярд бы...  
  
— Да-да, — бес­це­ремон­но прер­вал его Май­крофт. — В про­тив­ном слу­чае Скот­ланд-Ярд бы ни­ког­да не дос­тиг тех вы­соких по­каза­телей по рас­кры­тию прес­тупле­ний, ко­торые име­ет за пос­ледние ме­сяцев во­семь. Это оче­вид­но, Шер­лок, и я весь­ма уд­ру­чен, что ты поз­во­ля­ешь се­бе хвас­тать­ся та­кими ба­наль­ны­ми ве­щами.   
  
«Я не хвас­тун!» — прос­то кри­чал взгляд Шер­ло­ка, но сам он мол­ча под­жал гу­бы, ви­димо соч­тя се­бя до­воль­но оби­жен­ным пос­ледней фра­зой. Май­крофт ос­мотрел­ся по сто­ронам и, за­метив на даль­нем сто­ле, яв­ля­ющим­ся по­лура­бочим мес­том док­то­ра У­от­со­на, нес­коль­ко пу­зырь­ков с ле­карс­тва­ми, от­пра­вил­ся их изу­чать. Пот­ра­тив на это де­ло не бо­лее трид­ца­ти се­кунд, Май­крофт ос­тался прак­ти­чес­ки удов­летво­рен вы­бором Джо­на. Ан­ти­би­отик, ко­неч­но, мож­но бы­ло бы взять и по­силь­нее, но в слу­чае с Шер­ло­ком риск не был оп­равдан. Пусть луч­ше выз­до­рав­ли­ва­ет мед­ленно, но вер­но.  
  
Впро­чем, сам Шер­лок яв­но не счи­тал, что идет на поп­равку. Ог­лу­шитель­но чих­нув, — что Май­крофт рас­це­нил как оче­ред­ное те­ат­раль­ное бах­валь­ство — он по­ер­зал на мес­те, из­редка бро­сая ко­рот­кие взгля­ды ис­подлобья на Май­кроф­та. Тот же, в свою оче­редь, да­же не пы­тал­ся за­ин­те­ресо­вать Шер­ло­ка, ожи­дая, по­ка он его ок­ликнет. С Май­кроф­том Хол­мсом тя­гать­ся в уп­рямс­тве не мог ник­то, да­же Шер­лок.   
  
Ожи­дание Май­кроф­та бы­ло воз­награж­де­но: в мо­мент, ког­да он уже мыс­ленно выс­тро­ил не­боль­шую биб­ли­оте­ку раз­личных книг, при­над­ле­жав­ших Джо­ну, в ал­фа­вит­ном по­ряд­ке, пос­лы­шал­ся хрип­лый го­лос:   
  
— Раз ты уже при­ехал, то, воз­можно, по­дашь мне сал­фетки?   
  
Май­крофт обер­нулся к Шер­ло­ку с са­мым удив­ленным вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца, ка­кое толь­ко мог­ло най­тись в его ар­се­нале.  
  
— На­до же, — выг­нув бровь, нас­мешли­во про­из­нес он, — сам ве­ликий Шер­лок Холмс про­сит что-то у сво­его бра­та. Очень не­ожи­дан­но, я поль­щен.   
  
Впро­чем, кол­кие фра­зы Май­кроф­та рас­хо­дились с дей­стви­ями: он быс­тро пе­ресек ком­на­ту, и, ока­зав­шись на кух­не, в два сче­та вы­чис­лил, где Джон обыч­но хра­нит бу­маж­ные по­лотен­ца. Во­ору­жив­шись не­об­хо­димым, он вер­нулся к Шер­ло­ку. Тот пред­ска­зу­емо сра­зу про­тянул ру­ку, но Май­крофт не спе­шил об­легчать ему жизнь и пос­та­вил упа­ков­ку на стол. Шер­лок чуть слыш­но бур­кнул под нос ка­кое-то ру­гатель­ство, о чем Май­крофт пос­пе­шил за­быть, и сел на ди­ване, при­няв­шись про­чищать нос. Май­крофт тем вре­менем ото­шел к ок­ну, наб­лю­дая за спя­щей Бей­кер-стрит. Ког­да зву­ки смор­ка­ния, ко­торые Май­крофт на­ходил до­воль­но раз­дра­жа­ющи­ми, на­конец-то утих­ли, он вкрад­чи­во про­из­нес:   
  
— И как дол­го пла­ниру­ешь на­ходить­ся в по­доб­ном сос­то­янии? Не на­до­ело? Лю­ди из тво­его ок­ру­жения боль­ше не хо­тят те­бя ле­чить. Я бы да­же от­ме­тил, что в них на­рас­та­ет же­лание по­кале­чить...   
  
Шер­лок, ме­тодич­но рас­кла­дыва­ющий ис­поль­зо­ван­ные сал­фетки в иде­аль­ную ли­нию по краю сто­ла, тут же отоз­вался:   
  
— От мо­его же­лания здесь ма­ло что за­висит. Мой ор­га­низм ос­лаблен и тре­бу­ет от­ды­ха. Мой мозг взбу­дора­жен и тре­бу­ет де­ла. Из-за пер­во­го я не мо­гу удов­летво­рить­ся вто­рым и на­хожусь в раз­драе. Ес­ли ты при­ехал, что­бы ука­зать на мое не­типич­ное по­веде­ние в пос­ледние дни, то бла­года­рю, я это знаю.   
  
Яв­но не ожи­да­ющий по­доб­ной ти­рады от еще па­ру мгно­вений на­зад при­киды­ва­юще­гося ле­жащим на смер­тном од­ре Шер­ло­ка, Май­крофт ти­хо хмык­нул. Ак­ку­рат­но обог­нув ди­ван, он ус­тро­ил­ся в крес­ле нап­ро­тив, вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­вая бра­та.   
  
Уви­ден­ное не осо­бо нра­вилось Май­кроф­ту: под гла­зами у Шер­ло­ка за­лег­ли те­ни, гро­зив­ши­еся вско­ре прев­ра­тить­ся в пер­воклас­сные си­няки, ску­лы ка­зались еще ос­трее обыч­но­го, ес­ли это во­об­ще воз­можно, нос, ко­торый Шер­лок час­то лю­бил со­вать не в свои де­ла, пок­раснел и слег­ка рас­пух. Да и как бы Шер­лок не ге­рой­ство­вал, пы­та­ясь по­казать, что все прак­ти­чес­ки в по­ряд­ке, а его нес­носность — это нор­ма жиз­ни, чуть осип­ший от каш­ля го­лос и бо­лез­ненно блес­тевшие гла­за го­вори­ли о дру­гом.   
  
— Ес­ли ты ре­шил, что я под­хо­жу на роль ба­боч­ки, приш­пи­лен­ной к кус­ку кар­то­на и го­товой к изу­чению под уве­личи­тель­ным стек­лом, то очень оши­ба­ешь­ся, — нах­му­рил­ся Шер­лок под прис­таль­ным взгля­дом Май­кроф­та и заб­рался об­ратно под плед. Май­крофт су­зил гла­за: ле­карс­тва, су­дя по все­му, тем­пе­рату­ру сби­ли, но Шер­ло­ка все рав­но зно­било. Впро­чем, это, на­вер­ное, и к луч­ше­му, по­тому что не чувс­твуй тот се­бя столь пар­ши­во, то обя­затель­но бы пос­та­рал­ся в са­мое бли­жай­шее вре­мя выс­та­вить Май­кроф­та за дверь. Сей­час же ему это вряд ли удас­тся.   
  
— Зна­ешь, Май­крофт... — по­дал го­лос Шер­лок. — Я тут ре­шил, что хо­чу ку­рить.   
  
Взгляд Май­кроф­та тут же мет­нулся к си­гарет­ной пач­ке, ле­жащей чуть даль­ше, чем мно­гос­тра­даль­ная упа­ков­ка по­лоте­нец. При раз­дра­жении сли­зис­той обо­лоч­ки, чем не­сом­ненно стра­дал Шер­лок, ку­рить бы­ло край­не не­жела­тель­но. По­это­му поз­во­лить Шер­ло­ку доб­рать­ся до си­гарет Май­крофт не со­бирал­ся. Шер­лок, яв­но со­об­ра­зив, о чем за­думал­ся брат, по­пытал­ся сде­лать быс­трый вы­пад, что­бы зав­ла­деть пач­кой пер­вым. Но не тут-то бы­ло: нес­мотря на то, что по ком­плек­ции Май­крофт был слег­ка груз­нее Шер­ло­ка, ре­ак­ция у не­го бы­ла мол­ни­енос­ной. Бук­валь­но на до­лю се­кун­ды опе­редив Шер­ло­ка, Май­крофт под­хва­тил си­гаре­ты со сто­ла и не при­думал ни­чего луч­ше, чем лег­ким дви­жени­ем от­пра­вить их в даль­ний угол ком­на­ты. Сей­час Шер­лок бы да­же на чис­том уп­рямс­тве ни за что бы не встал и не по­шел за ни­ми — это Май­крофт прек­расно осоз­на­вал.   
  
Злой взгляд Шер­ло­ка Май­крофт встре­тил со­вер­шенно спо­кой­но, лишь слег­ка изог­нув ле­вую бровь, буд­то спра­шивая: «И что даль­ше?». Скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди, Шер­лок гром­ко шмыг­нул, а за­тем ядо­вито ус­мехнул­ся:   
  
— А ес­ли я за­хочу пить? С ча­ем ты то­же так пос­ту­пишь? Имей в ви­ду, Май­крофт, Джо­ну не пон­ра­вят­ся пят­на на ков­ре.   
  
Май­крофт тут же вер­нул Шер­ло­ку от­ветную улыб­ку.   
  
— Ду­маю, мы как-ни­будь до­гово­рим­ся с док­то­ром У­от­со­ном. В край­нем слу­чае, ему мо­жет пон­ра­вить­ся но­вый ко­вер. Ко­торый он да­же вы­берет са­мос­то­ятель­но.   
  
Шер­лок фыр­кнул и при­нял­ся гла­зеть по сто­ронам, яв­но пы­та­ясь отыс­кать еще что-ни­будь под­хо­дящее, что мог­ло стать пред­ме­том спо­ра. Май­крофт же был аб­со­лют­но спо­ко­ен: детс­тво и юность, про­веден­ные бок о бок с Шер­ло­ком, а за­тем пос­то­ян­ное наб­лю­дение, что­бы с млад­шим бра­том не прик­лю­чилось ни­чего не­поп­ра­вимо­го, на­учи­ли его не вес­тись на де­шевые ма­нипу­ляции. И как бы Шер­лок не пы­тал­ся сей­час вы­вес­ти его из се­бя, это вряд ли по­лучит­ся.   
  
Так и не об­на­ружив, к че­му при­цепить­ся, Шер­лок глу­боко вздох­нул, чем выз­вал про­дол­жи­тель­ный прис­туп каш­ля. По­нача­лу Май­крофт хо­тел пред­ло­жить си­роп, но за­тем спра­вед­ли­во рас­су­дил, что ес­ли он Шер­ло­ку по­надо­бит­ся, тот най­дет в се­бе си­лы поп­ро­сить.   
  
От­кашляв­шись, Шер­лок по­вер­нулся на бок, но, к удив­ле­нию Май­кроф­та, ли­цом к не­му. Гля­дя из-под по­лу­опу­щен­ных век, Шер­лок за­дал оче­ред­ной воп­рос:   
  
— А те­перь на­чис­то­ту. За­чем ты при­ехал?   
  
Май­крофт от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку крес­ла, ни­чуть не за­ботясь, что мо­жет слег­ка из­мять до­рогое паль­то. Со­бира­ясь с мыс­ля­ми, он сжал пе­рено­сицу и, прак­ти­чес­ки клят­венно по­обе­щав са­мому се­бе, что пос­та­ра­ет­ся яз­вить по­мень­ше, от­ве­тил:   
  
— Я ис­крен­не со­жалею, Шер­лок, что за свои трид­цать че­тыре ты так и не на­учил­ся це­нить та­кой со­ци­аль­ный ин­сти­тут, как семья. На­поми­нать о том, что мы братья, бы­ло бы со­вер­шенно глу­по, но по­рой мне оп­ре­делен­но ка­жет­ся, что ты об этом за­быва­ешь. Сре­ди родс­твен­ни­ков при­нято за­ботить­ся друг о дру­ге, а в осо­бен­ности, ког­да кто-то бо­ле­ет. — Со сто­роны ди­вана раз­да­лось хмы­канье, но Май­кроф­та это не ос­та­нови­ло. — В свя­зи с тем, что сей­час в Лон­до­не из тво­их родс­твен­ни­ков толь­ко я, то со­вер­шенно ло­гич­но бы­ло пред­по­ложить, что я при­еду...  
  
— Имен­но се­год­ня, — взбрык­нул Шер­лок. — По­чему не вче­ра? По­зав­че­ра? Сом­не­ва­юсь, что аген­ты не до­ложи­ли те­бе о мо­ей бо­лез­ни сра­зу. Или ты ждал, по­ка от ме­ня все сбе­гут, что­бы про­демонс­три­ровать всю ши­роту ду­ши?  
  
Ус­та­ло прик­рыв гла­за, Май­крофт вы­давил из се­бя из­му­чен­ную улыб­ку. На­вер­ное, ес­ли бы он ве­рил во вся­кую чушь на­подо­бие энер­ге­тичес­ких вам­пи­ров, то обя­затель­но бы при­писал Шер­ло­ка к их чис­лу. То­му всег­да нра­вилось из­во­дить лю­дей, вы­тас­ки­вая из них ис­крен­ние, ни­чем не за­тума­нен­ные эмо­ции. Жаль толь­ко, что в боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев эти­ми эмо­ци­ями бы­ли лишь гнев, не­доволь­ство и злость.   
  
На­пом­нив се­бе, что ре­аги­ровать на про­вока­ции не сле­ду­ет, Май­крофт от­че­канил:   
  
— У не­кото­рых из нас, Шер­лок, есть ра­бота, где прос­то не­об­хо­димо пос­то­ян­ное при­сутс­твие. И ес­ли ты мо­жешь се­бе поз­во­лить за­нимать­ся рас­сле­дова­ни­ями тог­да, ког­да хо­чет­ся, то у ме­ня по­доб­ной рос­ко­ши нет. Сам зна­ешь, бра­тец, долг пе­ред Ан­гли­ей пре­выше все­го.   
  
Шер­лок му­чени­чес­ки зас­то­нал и за­катил гла­за.   
  
— Долг, долг, долг... Скуч­но!   
  
Май­крофт ед­ва за­мет­но по­жал пле­чами.   
  
— Вот уж из­ви­ни ме­ня, Шер­лок, что я ра­ботаю не в цир­ке и не мо­гу те­бя раз­вле­кать в лю­бое удоб­ное вре­мя. Впро­чем, ты на­шел се­бе лю­дей, ко­торые от­лично справ­ля­ют­ся с этой за­дачей.   
  
От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло, да Май­крофт его и не ждал. В ком­на­те не­надол­го во­цари­лась ти­шина, ко­торая, как ни стран­но, не да­вила не­подъ­ем­ным гру­зом. Май­крофт сколь­зил взгля­дом по об­кле­ен­ной вся­чес­ки­ми га­зет­ны­ми вы­рез­ка­ми и раз­ноцвет­ны­ми сти­кера­ми сте­не, а Шер­лок наб­лю­дал за ним. Вско­ре тер­пе­ние у пос­ледне­го лоп­ну­ло.   
  
— Су­дя по тво­им рас­ска­зам, ты чер­тов­ски за­нятый че­ловек, Май­крофт. Как же толь­ко уде­лил мне ми­нут­ку? Я, ес­тес­твен­но, прем­но­го бла­года­рен, но та­кие жер­твы, Май­крофт? Впро­чем, ес­ли ты ут­вер­жда­ешь, что при­шел сю­да ис­клю­читель­но из-за прос­нувших­ся брат­ских чувств, то... В та­ком слу­чае я по­жалу­юсь, ведь имен­но это де­ла­ют млад­шие братья, прав­да? — Скор­чив бе­зоб­разную ро­жицу, Шер­лок за­ныл, рас­тя­гивая глас­ные точ­но на дет­ский ма­нер: — Ма-а-а-а-айк, по­читай мне на ночь.   
  
— Шер­лок, — го­лос Май­кроф­та зву­чал на удив­ле­ние мяг­ко, — ты ве­дешь се­бя, как...  
  
— Как нас­то­ящий млад­ший брат, — тут же от­че­канил Шер­лок. — При­ехал за­ботить­ся? Будь добр!   
  
Под­жав гу­бы, Май­крофт мед­ленно под­нялся с крес­ла. В его го­лове мель­кну­ла ко­щунс­твен­ная мысль, что Шер­лок прос­то нап­ра­шива­ет­ся на хо­рошую треп­ку, но он тут же её отог­нал, — они взрос­лые лю­ди, и не прис­та­ло ре­шать проб­ле­мы, зак­лю­ча­ющи­еся лишь в от­вра­титель­ном по­веде­нии «до­рогих родс­твен­ни­ков», лю­бым ви­дом на­силия. Уж луч­ше пси­холо­гичес­ким. И не се­год­ня.  
  
Вы­тащив пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся кни­гу из де­сят­ка ва­ля­ющих­ся у Джо­на на сто­ле, Май­крофт оце­нил её ли­тера­тур­ную и ху­дожес­твен­ную цен­ность. «Двад­цать ты­сяч лье под во­дой». Май­крофт не удер­жался от ко­рот­ко­го хмы­канья: да уж, Джон У­от­сон во­ис­ти­ну неп­ри­веред­лив в сво­их вку­сах, да­же по­доб­ное в его биб­ли­оте­ке мож­но отыс­кать. Хо­тя, че­го он хо­тел от во­ен­но­го вра­ча? На­уч­ная фан­тасти­ка — не са­мое худ­шее, что мог­ло бы быть. Да и кни­га са­ма выг­ля­дела при­лич­но. Как сле­ду­ет по­копав­шись в па­мяти Май­крофт вспом­нил, что лет в че­тыр­надцать чи­тал это про­из­ве­дение. Ни­чего при­меча­тель­но­го: ав­тор-фран­цуз со сло­гом чуть вы­ше сред­не­го, не та­кой уж и из­би­тый сю­жет и, как уже по­каза­ла мно­голет­няя прак­ти­ка, с ми­ровым приз­на­ни­ем. Впро­чем, Шер­лок яв­но не по­доз­ре­вал о су­щес­тво­вании что са­мого Жю­ля Вер­на, что его ро­мана.   
  
От­крыл кни­гу Май­крофт на­угад — с са­мого на­чала чи­тать не хо­телось. К то­му же, ес­ли Шер­лок ре­шил ис­поль­зо­вать это чте­ние так же, как де­лал в детс­тве: слу­шать ми­нут пят­надцать, по­ка его не смо­рит креп­чай­шим сном, — то ему дей­стви­тель­но бу­дет все рав­но. Ус­тро­ив­шись в крес­ле как мож­но удоб­ней, Май­крофт, иг­но­рируя от­кро­вен­но из­де­ватель­скую улыб­ку Шер­ло­ка, при­нял­ся чи­тать:   
  
—  _Ка­юта ка­пита­на но­сила су­ровый, поч­ти мо­нас­тыр­ский ха­рак­тер. Же­лез­ная кро­вать, ра­бочий стол, нес­коль­ко стуль­ев, умы­валь­ник. В ка­юте ца­рил по­лум­рак. Ни­чего лиш­не­го. Толь­ко не­об­хо­димые ве­щи..._  
  
Май­крофт чи­тал нег­ромко, раз­ме­рен­но, вы­дер­жи­вая ло­гичес­кие па­узы и де­лая ак­центы в нуж­ных мес­тах. Па­ру раз он от­ры­вал взгляд от стра­ниц, что­бы взгля­нуть на Шер­ло­ка, в на­деж­де, что тот уже ус­нул, но, су­дя по все­му, брат вне­зап­но за­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся по­вес­тво­вани­ем. Шер­лок на­ходил­ся в по­луси­дящем по­ложе­нии, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди и прис­ло­нив­шись го­ловой к спин­ке ди­вана. Гу­бы Май­кроф­та не­воль­но рас­плы­вались в улыб­ке, но чте­ние он не пре­рывал.   
  
Ког­да де­ло дош­ло до три­над­ца­той гла­вы, в ко­торой Ка­питан Не­мо опи­сывал сво­ему со­бесед­ни­ку стро­ение ко­раб­ля с кон­крет­ны­ми рас­че­тами, Май­крофт слег­ка ус­ко­рил темп чте­ния, на­де­ясь, что бо­ле­ющий Шер­лок не ста­нет силь­но вни­кать в глу­бин­ную суть рас­ска­за и оце­нивать циф­ры на прав­ди­вость. Но, ко­неч­но, Май­крофт слиш­ком хо­рошо знал млад­ше­го бра­та, по­это­му уже на шес­том пред­ло­жении Шер­лок бес­це­ремон­но прер­вал чте­ние:   
  
— Что за чушь, Май­крофт? Ты не мог выб­рать че­го-ни­будь по­ре­алис­тичней?   
  
Май­крофт под­нял взгляд на Шер­ло­ка и выг­нул бровь.   
  
— В детс­тве ты слу­шал бес­смыс­ленные сказ­ки и не воз­му­щал­ся.   
  
— Это бы­ло в детс­тве, по­милуй, Май­крофт! — Шер­лок не­годо­вал. — Кто во­об­ще мо­жет по­верить в прав­ди­вость су­щес­тво­вания по­доб­но­го ко­раб­ля?   
  
За­пом­нив стра­ницу, Май­крофт от­ло­жил кни­гу на сто­лик и улыб­нулся угол­ка­ми губ:   
  
— Это же на­уч­ная фан­тасти­ка. Вто­рое сло­во клю­чевое, Шер­лок. Это все фан­та­зии ав­то­ра, вы­мысел...  
  
Вы­тащив еще од­ну сал­фетку из упа­ков­ки и вы­терев нос, Шер­лок не­доволь­но фыр­кнул:   
  
— Но это ведь чи­та­ют мно­гие. И ве­рят.   
  
— Ты сей­час спо­ришь со мной ни о чем. Слов­но ма­лень­кий ре­бенок. — Май­крофт, по­качав го­ловой, уд­ру­чен­но вздох­нул.   
  
Шер­лок сполз вниз по по­душ­ке и, улег­шись в на­ибо­лее удоб­ной по­зе, ки­нул прак­ти­чес­ки оби­жен­ное:   
  
— Пос­ледний че­ловек, наз­вавший ме­ня ре­бен­ком, сбе­жал с Бей­кер-стрит к сво­ей под­ружке нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад.   
  
В этот са­мый мо­мент Май­кроф­ту, как ни­ког­да, хо­телось рас­хо­хотать­ся. Вот в чем де­ло — Шер­лок счи­тал, что пос­ту­па­ет так, как на­до во вре­мя бо­лез­ни, и то, что его все фак­ти­чес­ки бро­сили, ста­ло нас­то­ящим пре­датель­ством. Сно­ва взяв в ру­ки кни­гу, Май­крофт лег­ко от­крыл её на нуж­ном мес­те и, по­низив го­лос, про­из­нес:   
  
— Я не сбе­гу, Шер­лок.   
  
От­ве­том ему пос­лу­жило гром­кое со­пение. Ре­шив, что раз­го­вор окон­чен, Май­крофт ре­шил про­дол­жить чте­ние, все еще на­де­ясь, что Шер­лок ус­нет, по­тому что ес­ли не ра­зуму, то ор­га­низ­му яв­но тре­бовал­ся от­дых. Но Шер­лок ду­мал ина­че.   
  
Ки­нув сал­фетку под стол, Шер­лок не ми­гая ус­та­вил­ся в по­толок и про­бор­мо­тал:   
  
— А еще мне ска­зали, что я не­выно­симый.  
  
— Что, прос­ти? — Май­крофт да­же опе­шил от не­ожи­дан­но­го приз­на­ния.   
  
Шер­лок взмах­нул ру­ками.   
  
— Не­выно­симый! Сра­зу нес­коль­ко лю­дей се­год­ня ска­зали, что я не­выно­симый!   
  
— Поч­ти.   
  
— В смыс­ле? — Ка­жет­ся, при­шел че­ред удив­лять­ся Шер­ло­ку.   
  
Рас­стег­нув пу­гови­цу на пид­жа­ке, Май­крофт взгля­нул на Шер­ло­ка:   
  
— Поч­ти не­выно­симый. Был бы та­ким на все сто про­цен­тов, я бы сей­час не си­дел здесь. — Май­кроф­ту яв­но нра­вилось, ког­да Шер­лок был в рас­те­рян­ности. Но сей­час бы­ло не вре­мя и не мес­то нас­лаждать­ся по­доб­ным зре­лищем. Про­чис­тив гор­ло, он про­дол­жил: — А сей­час, будь добр, за­мол­чи и слу­шай, ра­ди все­го свя­того, даль­ше свою... ска­зоч­ку.  
  
Шер­лок фыр­кнул, но пос­лушно умолк. Ми­нут че­рез де­сять, ког­да Май­крофт пе­релис­тнул еще пять стра­ниц, он плот­нее уку­тал­ся в плед и, преж­де чем мир­но за­сопеть, вне­зап­но вы­дал ти­хое:   
  
— Доб­рой но­чи, Майк...  
  
Наб­лю­дая за спя­щим Шер­ло­ком, Май­крофт вне­зап­но по­думал, что не так уж и мно­го из­ме­нилось со вре­мен их детс­тва. Шер­лок все так же не­выно­сим, по­рой пред­ска­зу­ем и все так же за­сыпа­ет под мо­нотон­ное чте­ние. Гу­бы Май­кроф­та не­воль­но рас­тя­нулись в ши­рокой улыб­ке.   
  
В кон­це кон­цов, он сно­ва ут­кнул­ся в кни­гу, но уже бук­валь­но че­рез пол­ча­са сон смо­рил и его. На Бей­кер-стрит на­конец-то во­цари­лось спо­кой­ствие.   
  


***

  
Ран­ний подъ­ем не был чем-то не­обыч­ным для Май­кроф­та Хол­мса. Единс­твен­ное, что не ус­тра­ива­ло — не­удоб­ная по­за, в ко­торой он ус­нул. Не при­вык­ший спать си­дя, тем бо­лее в ста­рых крес­лах, Май­крофт мор­щился от то­го, что слег­ка ны­ла шея и тя­нуло спи­ну. Но по­доб­ные ме­лочи не дол­жны вли­ять на об­щее сос­то­яние че­лове­ка. По край­ней ме­ре, Май­крофт пы­тал­ся так счи­тать.   
  
Шер­лок спал, ед­ва слыш­но пох­ра­пывая из-за за­ложен­но­го но­са, что сно­ва выз­ва­ло улыб­ку у Май­кроф­та. Млад­ший брат и прав­да вре­мена­ми был прак­ти­чес­ки не­выно­симым, но родс­твен­ни­ков не вы­бира­ют и, тем бо­лее, не кри­тику­ют. На­кинув паль­то и под­хва­тив из­люблен­ный зонт, без ко­торо­го он ни­ког­да не по­казы­вал­ся на лю­дях, Май­крофт ед­ва слыш­но по­кинул ком­на­ту.  
  
Ока­зав­шись на крыль­це, Май­крофт ти­хо прик­рыл за со­бой дверь и слег­ка по­ежил­ся от прох­ла­ды ут­ренне­го воз­ду­ха. Ча­сы по­казы­вали без двух ми­нут шесть, но Май­крофт не сом­не­вал­ся, что во­дитель при­будет в ука­зан­ное мес­то вов­ре­мя. Спус­тившись со сту­пенек, он по­вино­вал­ся ми­молет­но­му же­ланию и обер­нулся, что­бы пос­мотреть на ок­на вто­рого эта­жа. Воп­ре­ки всем ожи­дани­ям, там не вспых­нул свет, а, зна­чит, Шер­лок все-та­ки про­дол­жал спо­кой­но спать. Ну и пусть. Сон по­рой бы­ва­ет са­мым луч­шим ле­карс­твом.   
  
Улыб­нувшись са­мому се­бе, Май­крофт шаг­нул к ос­та­новив­ше­муся ря­дом ав­то­моби­лю.   
  
Впол­не воз­можно, что он дей­стви­тель­но единс­твен­ный, кто мо­жет спра­вить­ся с Шер­ло­ком в лю­бом сос­то­янии. И не зря так ду­ма­ет.   
  


***

  
_«Мне стран­ным об­ра­зом по­лег­ча­ло. Воз­можно, все де­ло в тво­их ноч­ных чте­ни­ях. Воз­можно, по­надо­бит­ся еще один се­анс. ШХ»  
  
«Те­бе нуж­но на­учить­ся до­воль­ство­вать­ся тем, что име­ешь, Шер­лок. Я се­год­ня уле­таю в Брюс­сель. Пос­та­рай­ся до мо­его воз­вра­щения выз­до­роветь, ни­кого не по­кале­чить и не по­кале­чить­ся сам. МХ»  
  
«Ку­да толь­ко и по­девал­ся ком­плекс стар­ше­го бра­та. ШХ»  
  
«За­перт в сей­фе Её Ве­личес­тва. МХ»  
  
«От­ме­чу этот день в ка­лен­да­ре — мой брат по­шутил. ШХ»  
  
«Ты не­выно­симый. МХ»  
  
«Прак­ти­чес­ки, Май­крофт, прак­ти­чес­ки. ШХ»_


End file.
